


Encuesta.

by GiseFujoshi



Series: I love you. [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Humor, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Otras Parejas, Temas delicados, Varias preguntas, Yaoi, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, comedia, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseFujoshi/pseuds/GiseFujoshi
Summary: Kise Ryouta jamás creyó que estaría en una situación así, pero solo deseaba una cosa: que se terminara esa entrevista lo más pronto posible. ¿Quién lo mandaba a levantar la mano?





	1. Encuesta a Kise Ryouta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó la chica frente a él.

—Kise Ryouta —contestó tratando de disimular los nervios que lo invadían.

—¿Kise Ryouta? ¿El modelo?

—¡Si! ¡El mismo! —sonrió con emoción.

—Bien —le devolvió la sonrisa—, deberás responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que voy a hacerte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh, y-yo… —dudó al notar que todas las personas a su alrededor lo observaban expectantes.

Desde niño a Kise siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención… pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, sentía pánico al estar siendo observado no solo por todo el equipo, sino que por el de su novio también.

¿Qué clase de preguntas iba a tener que responder?

****

Un rato antes…

Era un lunes por la mañana. Kise despertó sintiéndose completamente descansado. Tomó su teléfono y, al ver la hora, se sentó sobre la cama en un rápido movimiento. Ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Iba a recibir un castigo y de seguro un golpe por parte de Kasamatsu, pero había pasado una muy buena noche y no se arrepentía de nada.

En ese mismo momento, en la entrada de su departamento, el timbre en la puerta comenzó a ser tocado una y otra vez por cierta persona que estaba perdiendo la paciencia; la poca que le quedaba.

—¡Kise! ¡Abre la puerta, pedazo de idiota! —gritó el capitán de Kaijo, volviendo a tocar el timbre— ¡El entrenador va a matarme por tu maldita culpa! ¡Abre la puerta! —tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kise, pero este no contestó— ¡¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo?!

—¿Kasamatsu-san? —dijo de pronto una voz.

Kasamatsu se volteó de inmediato.

—¿Momoi Satsuki? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Dai-chan, hoy tenemos el partido de práctica y ni siquiera se ha aparecido por el instituto —frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Ah, es verdad —suspiró—, había olvidado que ese idiota también vive aquí.

—Ki-chan tampoco fue al instituto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y si no me abre la puerta ahora mismo, se la voy a tirar abajo a patadas —dijo mientras volvía a tocar el timbre con furia— ¡Abre la puerta o te mato, Kise!

—Ca-Cálmese, Kasamatsu-san. No creo eso sea necesario —se acercó a la alfombra que estaba frente a la puerta y, levantándola unos centímetros, tomó lo que estaba debajo.

Los ojos de Kasamatsu se abrieron de par en par al ver las llaves debajo de la alfombra.

—Una vez Ki-chan me dijo que siempre guarda una copia de sus llaves debajo de la alfombra, por si ocurre alguna emergencia, como esta.

Momoi abrió la puerta y al instante una sonrisa malvada se posó en el rostro de Kasamatsu, quien rápidamente entró para dirigirse a la habitación dispuesto a sacar a Kise a patadas de la cama. Momoi lo siguió de inmediato, imaginando lo que de seguro iba a encontrar en la habitación de sus amigos.

—¡Kise, idiota! ¡Sal de la cama ahora mis…! —se detuvo de pronto, para abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

Primero observó que había ropa esparcida por todas partes, después dirigió su vista a la cama, (que estaba igual de desastrosa que el resto de la habitación) y lo que vio hizo que su rostro se coloreara de rojo hasta las orejas.

Aomine dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, boca abajo, con una sábana cubriéndolo apenas, mientras que Kise lo observaba en pánico total.

—Kasamatsu-san, no deberías entrar asi a… —Momoi siguió a Kasamatsu hasta la habitación para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Sabía que al entrar se encontraría con Kise y Aomine en la cama, pero esperaba que verlos así no le afectara tanto.

—¡M-Momoi-san! —salió de su estado de shock al ver que la mánayer de Too Gakuen se desmayó mientras derramaba sangre por la nariz— ¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡Despierta!

—¡¿S-Sempai, que están haciendo aquí?! —preguntó Kise mientras se colocaba rápidamente un bóxer.

—¡Ca-Ca-Cállate y vístete antes de que te mate! —gritó mientras tomaba ropa del suelo y se la arrojaba a Kise, para después salir de la habitación cargando a Momoi con el rostro rojo a mas no poder.

Kise comenzó a vestirse con rapidez mientras observaba a su novio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo alguien podía dormir tanto? Ni siquiera los gritos de Kasamatsu habían despertado a Aomine.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se acercó a su novio y comenzó a sacudirlo para que se despertara.

—Ya despierta, Aominecchi, Kasamatsu-sempai y Momoicchi están aquí. Hoy tenemos el partido, ¿recuerdas? vamos a llegar tarde.

—Cállate, ya lo sé —con pesadez, se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, mientras Kise observaba todos sus movimientos—. Ni que fuera tan importante un partido de práctica.

—¡Es muy importante! Lo es para mí, Aominecchi… —lo miró a los ojos haciendo un puchero.

Aomine dejó escapar un suspiro, para acercarse a Kise y unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

—Ya vámonos de una vez —dijo Aomine al separarse.

Kise solo asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Kasamatsu y Momoi.

—¡Por fin! Malditos pervertidos —se quejó Kasamatsu, mirando con furia a la pareja.

—Cállate, un virgen como tú no tiene derecho a decir nada. Es tu culpa por entrar así a una habitación ajena.

—¡N-N-No soy virgen, imbécil! —gritó con el rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate.

—¿En serio? —lo miró sorprendido—. Yo creí que lo eras, sempai.

—¡Tú también cállate! ¿Qué diablos te importa?

—¡Que cruel! —segundos después, volvió a sonreír para cambiar de tema—. Momoicchi, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Porque es una fujoshi subnormal, ¿no es obvio?

—¡Dai-chan! N-No pude evitarlo… —dijo Momoi, con ojos en forma de corazón.

—Como sea, ¿se puede saber cómo diablos entraron?

—Momoicchi, encontraste la copia de mi llave, ¿cierto?

—Sip, debajo de la alfombra de la entrada —dijo con simpleza.

—¡¿Guardaste una copia de tu llave debajo de la alfombra?! —furioso, le dio un zape a su novio para después observarlo con incredulidad— ¡¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?!

—¡Es solo para emergencias! Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

—Eres un idiota, Kise —respondió Aomine, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡Hey! ¡Tenemos un partido de práctica, par de idiotas! —gritó de pronto Kasamatsu.

—¡Aahh! ¡El partido de práctica! Casi lo olvido.

—¡Sí, me di cuenta! —volvió a gritar Kasamatsu, lazándole a Kise un almohadón del sofá.

—Moo~ lo siento, Sempai —se disculpó.

—Dai-chan, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, ¡fuiste tú el que pidió que organizáramos un partido de práctica con Kaijo!

—Cúlpalo a Kise, no a mí.

—¡¿Y a mí por qué?!

—Por provocarme, rubio —contestó Aomine, para comenzar a darle besos en el cuello.

—Aominecchi… —cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones placenteras que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Bi-Bien, tomen sus cosas y vayámonos de una maldita vez —Kasamatsu quería escapar de esa incomoda atmósfera lo más rápido posible. Haber visto a Kise y Aomine casi desnudos, hizo que recordara algo que había tratado de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Un error, que esperaba no volver a cometer nunca. Además, el hecho de saber que al llegar al gimnasio se encontraría con dos personas que también había estado tratando de olvidar, lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Kasamatsu-san tiene razón, tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar a Kaijo antes de que los entrenadores se den cuenta.

De acuerdo con Momoi, se levantaron del sofá, tomaron sus bolsos y salieron del apartamento.

Al llegar, entraron al gimnasio, listos y dispuestos a jugar un buen partido, sorprendiéndose al ver que ambos equipos estaban reunidos en el medio de la cancha y, frente a ellos, dos extrañas mujeres que nunca antes habían visto.

Confundidos, se acercaron al grupo.

—Por fin llegan, ¿a qué se debe la tardanza, Kasamatsu? Sabes bien que, como capitán, debes dar el ejemplo a tus compañeros de equipo —dijo el entrenador Takeuchi—. Me decepcionas.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—¿Que está pasando aquí, Imayoshi? —Aomine observo con detenimiento a aquellas mujeres. Ambas usaban ropa formal y tenían gafas, pero lo primero que vio, fue que tenían… pechos grandes, como tanto le gustaba.

Al notar esto, Kise desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Aomine sabía cómo se ponía su chico cuando lo descubría mirando los pechos de las mujeres, así que, para tranquilizarlo, lo abrazo por la cintura y besó suave y delicadamente su cuello y mejillas, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran mirando.

Kise, disfrutando del momento, ladeó el cuello hacia la derecha, mientras acariciaba con lentitud los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

—¿Y? ¿Quiénes son estas dos? —preguntó Aomine, sin delicadeza alguna—. Juguemos de una vez.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡No seas grosero!

Aomine la ignoró para continuar besando el cuello de su novio.

El entrenador de Too Gakuen se acercó para explicarle a los recién llegados lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fue interrumpido por una de las mujeres.

—No se preocupe, nosotras les explicaremos —habló acercándose al grupo. Era pelirroja y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta—. Me llamo Saiko, y ella es mi compañera Mayako —la chica rubia a su lado asintió con una leve sonrisa—. Como ya le explicamos a sus amigos, formamos parte de un grupo que se dedica a estudiar a los adolescentes y su forma de vida.

—Por eso mismo, pasamos por los institutos de la zona y les hacemos una pequeña encuesta a algunos estudiantes —explicó la rubia—. Nosotras hemos elegido los clubs de deportes.

—¿No pueden hacerlo en otro momento? Ahora tenemos un partido de práctica y no queremos perder más tiempo —dijo Takeuchi a la pelirroja, que era la que más hablaba.

—Le aseguro que solo serán unos minutos.

—Está bien, háganlo rápido —suspiró, para retirarse del gimnasio con el otro entrenador.

—Bien, formen una fila —les ordenó Mayako.

—Espere, que los entrenadores hayan aceptado esto, no significa que nosotros sí.

—Kasamatsu tiene razón, ¿qué clase de preguntas van a hacernos? —dijo Imayoshi, mientras se acercaba «disimuladamente» al capitán de Kaijo y rosaba su mano con la suya, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

Molesto, Sakurai se acercó a Kasamatsu e imitó la acción de Imayoshi.

—Sí, no tengo ganas de responder nada, solo quiero jugar básquet de una buena vez —incluso Aomine notaba que algo pasaba entre esos tres, pero al igual que los demas, prefirió no decir nada.

—Como le dije al entrenador Takeuchi, solo serán unos minutos.

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —pregunto Mayako, sin obtener respuesta.

Ninguno quería hacer esa «encuesta». Debían hacerlo frente a todos y eso era algo bastante vergonzoso.

—Si nadie se ofrece, tendremos que elegir nosotras.

—¡Yo iré!

—Kise, ¿estás seguro?

—Si no me ofrecía yo, nadie iba a hacerlo, Aominecchi.

—Ki-chan… —lo miró preocupada.

—No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a responder preguntas —les aseguró Kise, aunque en el fondo estaba muy nervioso. Esperaba no arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido como el primero.

 

Actualmente…

—¿Estás listo o no? —preguntó Saiko, la pelirroja.

—S-Si, lo estoy.

—Bien, acércate.

Kise asintió en respuesta, para acercarse a Saiko intentando disimular sus nervios lo mejor que podía.

Mayako, (la rubia) salió del gimnasio y regreso con una silla, la cual coloco frente al grupo de chicos.

Kise se sentó en la silla que trajo Mayako, y de inmediato esta tomó de su bolso unas hojas para entregárselas a su compañera. Saiko comenzó a leer las preguntas, mientras Mayako escribía las respuestas en otra hoja.

—¿Eres virgen?

Todos (exceptuando a Aomine e Imayoshi) se sonrojaron al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Ehhh? —se sorprendió Kise—. ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?

—Como te dije antes, deberás responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que te haré. Lo mismo va para el resto.

—N-No, no lo soy —respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver que no tenía más opción.

—¿Tienes pareja?

—S-Sí.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—Hombre —contestó mirando a Aomine. ¿Es que acaso no los habían visto minutos atrás?

—¿Entonces eres gay?

—Supongo que soy… bisexual, pero nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso —confesó con sinceridad.

—¿Saliste con alguien antes de tu pareja actual?

—Solo tuve una novia a los catorce, pero no sentía nada por ella, ni ella por mí. Solo salíamos juntos porque ambos éramos populares —respondió al pensar en su antigua ex novia.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

—¿Que? ¡No! —al ver que Aomine lo miraba con atención, sus nervios aumentaron—. Como dije, solo salíamos por popularidad, apenas sí nos besamos un par de veces, pero no fue nada.

—¿Entonces tu primera vez fue con tu novio actual?

—S-Si… —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver la sonrisa egocéntrica que puso Aomine.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Ha-Hace tres meses.

—¿Cómo lo describirías en una palabra?

—Increíble… —respondió mirando a su novio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Seis meses.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana mantienen relaciones?

—¿D-De verdad tiene que preguntarme eso? —Kise sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir.

—Responde por favor.

—T-Todos los días —contestó para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, escuchando una exclamación de sorpresa de todos.

—¿Cuántas veces al día?

—Pues, dos o tres.

Mientras Aomine seguía con una sonrisa egocéntrica, todos miraron a Kise con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Tan activa era su vida sexual? De verdad lo envidiaban.

—¿Vives solo o con tus padres?

—Antes vivía solo, pero desde hace tres meses comencé a vivir con mi novio

—¿Por qué razón decidiste vivir solo?

—Para estar más cerca del instituto y del trabajo.

—¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia?

—Por mis padres y mis dos hermanas mayores —respondió Kise, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Sí, claro. Suelo visitarlos de vez en cuando.

—¿Te has sentido solo alguna vez?

—Si.

—¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?

—La infidelidad —habló con temor en su voz.

—¡¿Que?! —Aomine se alteró al escucharlo— ¡¿De verdad crees que yo podría…?!

—No interrumpas, por favor —ordenó Saiko, para continuar preguntando—. ¿Tienes algún enemigo? ¿O alguien que odies?

Kise lo pensó unos minutos y luego respondió: —Sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo muy malo de lo que te arrepientes?

Kise tardó unos minutos en hablar. Dudaba sobre qué responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Sí, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

—Si pudieras tener un súper poder, ¿cuál sería?

—¿Eh? Pues… —lo pensó unos minutos y luego respondió—. ¡Teletransportacion! Así podría ir a donde quisiera y sin llegar tarde.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez un conocido tuyo intento hacerlo?

—Sí, unas de mis hermanas —bajó la mirada con tristeza al recordarlo.

—¿Sufres o has sufrido de alguna enfermedad mental?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste depresión, ataques de pánico, ansiedad o una crisis nerviosa?

«¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¿Para qué necesitan saber todo eso?», pensó Kise, sintiéndose incómodo.

—No — respondió, deseando que eso terminara lo más rápido posible.

—¿Has intentado cortarte? Responde con sinceridad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Desde hace pocos años, han aparecido casos de bulimia en hombres. ¿Has sufrido de esto alguna vez?

Kise se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta. Sabía que tenía que responder con sinceridad, pero no podía hacerlo si su novio y compañeros de equipo estaban mirándolo, asi que, sin dudarlo, opto por la segunda opción. Mentir.

—No —dudó en responder, pero trató de parecer seguro.

—Bien, eso es todo. ¿Quién sigue?

—¡Yo! —se ofreció Momoi.

Rápidamente Kise se levantó para dejar sentar a Momoi, y se alejó de las mujeres. Aomine lo siguió de inmediato.

—¡Oi, Kise! ¡Espera!

—Aominecchi, por favor no me preguntes nada —dijo volteándose a verlo—. Ya tuve bastante con responderle a ellas.

—Solo quiero saber… —se acercó a Kise, quedando a centímetros de distancia—. ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte? Me duele que no confíes en mí después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! —lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y acarició lentamente sus mejillas—. Sé que tú nunca me harías eso, pero… después de lo que le paso a mí hermana, es inevitable que tenga miedo. Ella trató de suicidarse por una infidelidad.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

—¿D-De verdad? —se alegró al ver que su novio no estaba enfadado.

—Sí, pero —lo tomó rápidamente de la cintura y le habló casi pegando sus labios con los suyos— cuando volvamos al apartamento, te demostrare que no tienes NADA que temer.

—Aominecchi… —se sonrojó al escucharlo.

—Tú eres el único que me calienta, Kise.

—¡A-Aominecchi! P-Pervertido, no digas esas cosas aquí.

—Es la verdad. Eres el único que me gusta, me encanta y me vuelve loco. Siempre ha sido asi, y… aunque casi nunca te lo diga, sabes que te amo con todo mí ser.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kise al escucharlo. Realmente le hacía muy feliz que Aomine le dijera esas cosas. Era capaz de borrar cualquier temor que su corazón pudiera albergar.

—Yo también te amo —le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, para comenzar a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente.

De no ser porque tenían que separarse para respirar, el beso habría durado horas. Se separaron y segundos después volvieron a unirse en otro beso. Nadie los estaba mirando, así que podían aprovechar y besarse todo lo quisieran.

Un rato más tarde, luego de que todos respondieron las preguntas, los entrenadores regresaron enfadados, ya que el tiempo para jugar el partido se había acabado.

—Lamentamos la interrupción, y les agradecemos mucho que se hayan tomado su tiempo para responder a nuestras preguntas —dijo Saiko, despidiéndose.

«Sí, Si, ahora váyanse de una vez», pensó Takeuchi.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir —dijo el entrenador Harasawa, fingiendo amabilidad.

—¿Cuál es el próximo instituto al que irán? —preguntó Kise, con curiosidad.

—Mañana nos toca ir a… —Mayako revisó la lista de institutos— Seirin.

—¿Seirin? —Aomine se carcajeó al escuchar ese nombre—. Quisiera poder ver la cara que pondrá Bakagami cuando le hagan todas esas preguntas.

—¡Dai-chan! Pobre Tetsu-kun y Riko-chan.

—No creo que le hagan preguntas a ella, es la entrenadora —dijo Kasamatsu, evitando mirar a Imayoshi y Sakurai (que no le quitaban los ojos de encima).

Responder a todas esas preguntas frente a ellos, había sido lo segundo más vergonzoso que hizo en su vida. Por qué lo primero… fue haberse acostado con ambos el día del picnic. Si, con ambos al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a Kise, supo que fue por causa de las pastillas que Riko y Momoi habían colocado en la comida que ambas prepararon. Estaba arrepentido, pero al mismo tiempo no. Su deseo siempre había sido que su primera vez fuera con una linda chica, pero no podía negar que esa experiencia fue fantástica; aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Es la entrenadora, pero sigue siendo una adolescente, Kasamatsu-san.

—Esperen, ¿Seirin no tiene un partido con Rakuzan mañana? —preguntó Kise, al recordar lo que Akashi le había contado.

Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.


	2. Encuesta a Aomine Daiki.

—Sempai, ¿de verdad te acostaste con los dos? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que también eras un doncel? —preguntó Kise, sorprendido.

—Vaya, no me esperaba eso de ti, Kasamatsu —dijo Moriyama, mirándolo estático al igual que todo el resto del equipo.

—¡Ca-Ca-Cállense! ¡Eso no les importa! —gritó Kasamatsu, para salir corriendo hacia los vestidores.

—¡Espera, Kasamatsu!

—¡Kasamatsu-san!

Gritaron al unísono Imayoshi y Sakurai. Trataron de seguirlo, pero fueron detenidos por Kise.

—Déjenlo —se interpuso—, sé que están preocupados por él, pero creo que ahora necesita estar solo.

—Pero… —el capitán de Too iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Mayako (la rubia).

—Bien, ¿quién sigue? —todos los que quedaban permanecieron en silencio. Ninguno quería pasar por esa horrible y vergonzosa encuesta—. Vamos, anímense.

Al ver que su compañera seguía sin obtener respuesta, Saiko frunció el ceño y habló en su lugar.

—Al parecer tendré que elegir yo —los chicos se alarmaron al escucharla. Saiko recorrió con sus ojos al grupo, observándolos uno por uno. Después de unos segundos, finalmente se decidió—. Tú —señaló a cierto moreno con su dedo índice.

—¡¿Que?! Ni loco —se negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —respondió Saiko, en tono desafiante. Sabía bien cómo tratar con personas como Aomine.

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! Aomine Daiki no le teme a nada —rápidamente camino hacia el frente y se sentó en la «silla del interrogatorio».

Kise se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. A veces Aomine era fácil de manipular.

—Comencemos —la rubia a su lado preparó una hoja para escribir las respuestas—. No te preguntare tu nombre porque ya lo dijiste, así que pasaremos directamente a la número dos.

—Sí, sí, como sea —dijo en tono desinteresado, mientras era observado por todos.

—Deberás responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que voy a hacerte, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué otra cosa crees que estoy sentado aquí?

—¡Aominecchi!

—¡Dai-chan!

Gritaron Kise y Momoi, mientras que Saiko fruncía el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del chico.

—¿Eres virgen?

Aomine soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta.

—Creo que Kise dejó eso bien en claro.

Las mejillas de Kise se colorearon de rojo al escuchar la respuesta de su novio.

—¿Tienes pareja?

—¡Si! ¡Eso también es obvio!

—Por favor, te pido que respondas a las preguntas si quejarte —dijo Saiko, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Ok, Ok… —rodó los ojos con molestia.

—¿Es hombre o mujer?

Aomine volvió a suspirar, respondiendo a una pregunta que era bastante obvia.

—Hombre.

—¿Eres gay?

—No, todo el mundo sabe que amo a las mujeres de pechos grandes.

Al escucharlo, Momoi sintió ganas de golpear a su amigo por no tener delicadeza al responder.

—¿Entonces por qué sales con otro chico?

—Él es una excepción, es único y muy especial para mí —respondió mirando a su novio a los ojos.

El corazón de Kise se aceleró al escuchar las palabras de Aomine. 

—¿Saliste con alguien antes de tu pareja actual?

—Sí, cuando estaba en Teiko salí un tiempo con Tetsu; uno de mis mejores amigos —respondió, sin dejar de mirar a Kise a los ojos.

Kise conocía perfectamente la relación que su novio tuvo con Kuroko. Sufrió mucho por eso en ese tiempo, ya que ver que la persona que te gusta es feliz con otra no es nada agradable, pero después las cosas cambiaron.

—Dijiste que no eres gay, pero también saliste con otro chico en la escuela media —comentó Saiko, confundida.

—Eso fue una tontería, éramos unos niños. Fue más amistad que relación.

—¿Tuviste relaciones con ese chico?

Kise se asustó al escuchar esa pregunta, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó con la respuesta de su novio.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con tu pareja actual?

—Seis meses.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

—No me acuerdo y no me interesa recordarlo.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana mantienen relaciones?

—Eso ya lo dijo Kise, todos los días —sonrió con orgullo—. Una vez a la mañana, una a la tarde, y otra a la noche, por supuesto —miró a Kise con una sonrisa egocéntrica y pervertida. De nuevo este se sonrojo como un tomate.

«Maldición, Aominecchi, esta me las pagas. Bueno, yo también tuve que responder a eso, ¡pero tendría que haber tenido un poco más de delicadeza! Aominecchi, pervertido… ¡Deja de mirarme así!», pensó Kise, intentando ocultar su gran sonrojo.

—¿Vives solo o con tus padres?

—Con mi novio.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de tus padres?

—Quería independizarme.

—¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia?

—Mi padre y mi madre, nadie más.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Si.

—¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—No, los odio a ambos por haber humillado y despreciado a Kise.

Un mes atrás, Daiki decidió que ya era hora de que sus padres conocieran a Kise. Su novio le había insistido mucho por esto, pero ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera el propio Daiki, esperaba que fueran homofóbicos y detestaran a los donceles. Según ellos, estos eran «un error de la naturaleza».

Ese día, Daiki se juró que nunca los iba a perdonar por haber hecho llorar a una persona tan hermosa, tierna y alegre como lo era Kise. Él también lloró ese día, y se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo presentado a los bastardos que tenía como padres.

Kise bajó la mirada con tristeza al recordar ese horrible momento. Al verlo, Aomine abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por Saiko, con otra pregunta.

—¿Te has sentido solo alguna vez?

Aomine lo pensó unos segundos y respondió. —Sí, pero no es algo que me moleste. Me gusta estar solo. No siempre, pero me gusta.

—¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?

—Como dije, no le temo a nada —dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras sonreía con aires de grandeza.

Kise y Momoi rodaron los ojos al escucharlo.

—¿Tienes algún enemigo? ¿O alguien que odies?

—Si, al bastardo de Haizaki.

«Créeme, no eres el único que lo odia, Aominecchi», pensó Kise al escucharlo.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo muy malo de lo que te arrepientas?

—Si —respondió, recordando lo cruel que había con Kise y Kuroko antes de que fuera vencido por Seirin.

—Si pudieras tener un súper poder, ¿cuál sería?

—Súper velocidad, o tal vez súper fuerza.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez un conocido tuyo intento hacerlo?

—No.

—¿Sufres o has sufrido de alguna enfermedad mental?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste depresión, ataques de pánico, ansiedad o una crisis nerviosa?

—No, no, no, y no.

—¿Has intentado cortarte?

—Claro que no.

—¿Has sufrido de bulimia?

—No.

—¿Qué planeas hacer después de graduarte?

—¿Ah? —Aomine miró a Saiko enarcando una ceja—. Eso no se lo preguntaste a Kise y a Satsuki

—Hemos agregado nuevas preguntas. Responde por favor.

—Pues, no lo sé —suspiró, dudando sobre que decir exactamente—. Tal vez sea policía, pero también me gustaría ser jugador de básquet profesional.

—¿Tienes pensado casarte y formar una familia?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió bastante por la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció graciosa—. ¿Casarme y tener hijos? Apenas tengo diecisiete años.

—Por supuesto que no hablo de ahora, pero en un futuro… ¿te gustaría?

—Claro —volvió a mirar a Kise a los ojos—, cuando llegue el momento.

—Aominecchi… —susurró para sí mismo, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

—Bien, eso es todo.

De inmediato Aomine se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia Kise.

—¿Quién sigue? —preguntó Mayako, sabiendo que otra vez tendrían que volver a elegir.

Aomine se acercó a Kise y se paró a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron con una sonrisa y se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se preparaban para escuchar al siguiente en responder las preguntas.


End file.
